


Not Saying is a Flower (言わぬが花)

by xWidexAwakex



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Original Character(s), Reader is hard of hearing, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWidexAwakex/pseuds/xWidexAwakex
Summary: She couldn’t quite recall the moment her love for volleyball began. Perhaps, it began on her fourth birthday. When her father surprised her with tickets to her very first Jackal’s match at Tokyo Stadium. If she focused hard enough, she could still recall the feel of her father’s hands reaching over to turn her hearing aids all the way up so that she too could revel in the sound the ball made when it catapulted off of the cedar floor.Or maybe it happened at the ripe age of six, when her and her childhood companion were forcibly dragged out of the comfort of her air conditioned home. It had taken hours of convincing, for the two introverts had long grown accustom to sitting in front of the boxy television her living room had to offer. But the black haired boy and newest addition to their usual low-energy selves was relentless in his plight to play under the sweltering sun Japan’s summer season had to offer.No, even after years of fine-tuning her skills as a wing spiker, Hanamori Ichika could hardly pinpoint the exact moment she fell in love with the game of volleyball. But what she does remember and what she wishes she could forget… Is the exact moment she fell in love with Japan's #2 Ace, Sakusa Kiyoomi.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Original Female Character(s), Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Not Saying is a Flower (言わぬが花)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader! 
> 
> Thank you for dropping by. This is my first work on this website, so please enjoy and leave a comment down below! 
> 
> Just a quick note before you continue. 
> 
> The reader/character is hard of hearing and wears hearing aids in both of her ears. She uses sign language and a notebook to communicate. The notebook writing is bold and in quotations where as the quotations signify her utilization of JSL. Characters that are not stated to be signing will be talking normally. 
> 
> Anyways, here's to the first chapter! 
> 
> xoxo

**“I’m moving back to Tokyo.”**

Hanamori’s usually pristine penmanship is scrawled across the lined pages in seemingly shaky strokes. Her eyes frantically searching his obsidian ones in anticipation as she holds her trusty notebook out in front of her. It is in that moment that his hand releases the harsh grip it had on his usually beloved carton of milk.

Kageyama Tobio. 

One of the three friends she’s ever had in her entire young life. Oddly enough, the two students found early on in their friendship that their personalities were quite complimentary to one another. Both quiet and secluded individuals whose love of volleyball seemed to trump all sensibility. There was no groundbreaking catalyst that had merged the two together other than the fact that one didn’t care to talk, and the other simply couldn’t. 

_A silent understanding._

Except now, the silence was anything but as his expression turned sour. 

“Why?” He asks, his eyebrows furrowed together in obvious distaste. 

She draws her notebook back towards her body and prepares a response before he lets out an annoyed scoff. 

“Idiot!” He snaps and motions to her hands, “Just speak normally.” 

She meets his gaze with a gentle smile and puts her notebook and pen back in her bag before continuing. 

“You’ve been practicing?” She teases. 

He rolls his eyes at her jest, but the light blush on his face gives him away. “Don’t be stupid.”

Before moving, she had only been able to sign with her parents and her two, loyal friends back in Tokyo. After all, she could hardly expect every person she met to accommodate her disability by learning a completely new language. 

However, upon meeting one another during a co-ed practice match, it took Kageyama 0.321 seconds for him to express how much he absolutely loathed the amount of time it took for her write down her responses. It seemed he was a fast learner when he wanted to be. Despite being a novice when it came to signing for himself, he rarely ever misinterpreted what she would sign. So long as it was simple and to the point.

“Mom and dad.” She says. 

_See? Simple and to the point._

He frowns, “They’re splitting up? For good this time?” 

She nods, “He’s getting remarried.” 

Kageyama’s lips pull back into a snarl as he mumbles quietly to himself under his breath. Too quiet for her hearing aids to pick up. 

_Probably for the best._

“Kageyama?” She waves her hands in front of his scowling face to regain his attention.

“What?” He spits, forcing himself to meet her eyes. In the three years she had gotten to know him, he had never been one for expressing emotions that didn’t involve his naturally competitive (albiet explosive) behavior, but she knew… And so, making a fist, she lifts up her hand and holds out her pinky. 

_Again, a silent understanding._

He stares at it with narrowed irises, but the shakiness of his hands is enough for her to offer him an encouraging look. When the new school year rolls around, he’ll be a first-year at Karasuno High School. Known for the legendary Little Giant, Karasuno Volleyball club had long since fallen from grace. 

_The clipped crows._

She thinks maybe (just maybe), with Kageyama on their side…

_They’ll fly once again._

“You’re an idiot you know that?” 

She taps her foot with impatience, wiggling her pinky with insistence. 

_They make a promise._

“So, where you playing?” He asks at the end of their walk home. The pinky swear they made left him red and bumbling most of the way, but the comfortable silence that ensued after brought her immense comfort. In the end, Kuroo and Kenma had been right in their annoyance with her the night before. 

_She still had her friend._

“Idiot!” He snaps her out of her thoughts with a quick jab to the back of her head, “I asked a—OW! Damn you, you little...” 

She hits him with her bag, smiling at the string of curses he mumbles at her before giving him an answer to his question. 

“Sakura International Academy for Girls.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! 
> 
> Thanks again for reading! I really appreciate it. The first chapter is rather short, but I promise the chapters will be getting longer as the story progresses! I hate when stories unload a ton of information in the first chapter. More will be revealed with time.
> 
> Pinky swear! 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
